The Cry Baby Tour
"The Cry Baby Tour", ou "The Cry Baby World Tour", e até mesmo "The Cry Baby 10x10 Live Experience" (como é chamada a digressão nos Estados Unidos e Europa) é a primeira turnê mundial de Melanie Martinez. A turnê que tem como base o álbum Cry Baby foi anunciada pela Big Shoe Live Entertaiment no dia 09 de janeiro de 2016, juntamente com as datas de todos os 10 shows, percorrendo o globo. Desenvolvimento thumb|left|Pôster promocional para a turnê, usado nos E.U.A e Europa Logo após lançar seu primeiro álbum, intitulado Cry Baby, Melanie Martinez anunciou que sairá em turnê percorrendo o mundo. A turnê é composta por 10 shows ao todo - o que explica o nome "The Cry Baby 10x10 Live Experience" adotado em alguns países - tendo sua estréia em Sydney, Austrália e sua data final em Miami, Estados Unidos, passando também pela Ásia, Europa e América Latina. Antes de entrar em uma turnê própria, Melanie fez os atos de abertura da Eternal Diamonds: The Tribute Tour de Marina and the Diamonds. É a primeira vez da artista fazendo concertos na América Latina, Europa e Ásia. Após um grande movimento dos fãs em busca de ingressos, Melanie anunciou em seu Twitter outras 5 datas, percorrendo a Europa e Estados Unidos. Melanie foi a primeira artista feminina dentro da Big Shoe Live Entertainment a esgotar todas as datas de uma turnê em menos de 24 horas, desconsiderando as datas extras (que só foram anunciadas posteriormente). Transmissões e gravações thumb|Melanie Martinez na performance de "Night Mime", em Sydney. Uma semana depois da estréia do show, foi disponibilizado no canal VEVO oficial de Melanie Martinez um vídeo da performance ao vivo de Mad Hatter no primeiro show da turnê, intitulada "Mad Hatter (The Cry Baby 10x10 Live Experience Preview)". Um trecho de 5 minutos do início do show do dia 28 de fevereiro, em São Paulo foi transmitido no programa "Fantástico", da Rede Globo. Em 12 de Março, Melanie anunciou em seu Twitter que o registro oficial da turnê seria lançado no dia 19 do mesmo mês, contendo cenas dos 10 primeiros show, intitulado "The Cry Baby 10x10 Live Experience" Palco thumb|200px|left|Projeção da visão frontal do palco O palco possui uma estrutura razoavelmente grande, com um enorme telão principal e dois telões menores thumb|200px|Estrutura básica do palco visto de cima, fornecida pela Ticket Master. A projeção ignora outros detalhes como arquibancada. Uma projeção do local onde ocorre o show é fornecida na hora da compra do ingresso. nas laterais de retransmissão do show - como na maioria das turnês de qualquer artista, porém a estrutura dos telões pode ser modificada de acordo com o local aonde o concerto é apresentado.O palco também é decorado com grandes blocos neons, cerca de 0,90 m cada, imitando a estrutura de bloquinhos de alfabeto para bebês; Juntos, os blocos formam a palavra "CRY BABY", fazendo uma referência ao nome do álbum Cry Baby e consequentemente, o nome da turnê também. Para finalizar, o palco também contém escadas que levam para uma área mais baixa do palco, mais próxima da área V.I.P. Setlist Leg 1 Act I 1. Intro (contém elementos de Cry Baby, Dollhouse e Mad Hatter) 2. Cry Baby 3. Night Mime 4. Dollhouse/Sippy Cup (contém elementos de "Castle" e Kiely Rich Remix) ---- Act II 5. Cake 6. Alphabet Boy 7. I Don't Give A de Madonna (contém elementos de "We Will Rock You" e "American Life") * MDNA Tour Version 8. Carousel 9. Soap 10. Pity Party ---- Act III * Bombs Interlude (contém elementos de "Bombs on Monday" William Remix) 11. Tag, You're It 12. Milk and Cookies 13. Dead To Me 14. Pacify Her ---- Act IV | Acoustic 15. Mrs. Potato Head (contém elementos de "Easy") 16. Bittersweet Tragedy 17. Training Wheels 18. Come as You Are de Nirvana ---- Act V | Final 19. Die Another Day 20. Mad Hatter (contém elementos de "Diet Montain Dew") ---- ENCORE 21. Teddy Bear 22. Play Date Observações * A intro da turnê é na verdade, um remix dubstep de "Cry Baby", contando com elementos de "Dollhouse" e "Mad Hatter", ouça aqui; * Night Mime, performada logo após Cry Baby, é uma canção unreleased, isto é, não lançada; * A performance do medley "Dollhouse/Sippy Cup" contém elementos estruturais de "Castle", de Halsey e do remix de 'Dollhouse', feito por Kiely Rich; * Melanie faz um cover de "I Don't Give A" - uma canção de Madonna presente no seu álbum MDNA. A estrutura da música que Melanie utiliza nos shows é a mesma que Madonna usou em sua digressão "The MDNA Tour". Também foram mesclados á performance elementos de "We Will Rock You", da banda Queen e da música "American Life", também de Madonna; * A interlude intitulada "Bombs" contém elementos de um remix de "Bombs on Monday" (unreleased), produzido por Dylan William para a turnê; * A performance de "Mrs. Potato Head" contém um sample de Easy, de Son Lux; * O cover de "Come as You Are", originalmente de Nirvana presente no álbum "Nevermind", tem uma presença variante nos shows, podendo ser substituído por um cover de "Toxic", de Britney Spears. * A versão de "Mad Hatter" para a turnê conta com elementos da música "Diet Montain Dew", de Lana Del Rey ---- 'Leg 2' Act I * Freak Show Intro (contém elementos de "Freakshow", "AHS: Freak Show Opening Theme" e Carousel) 1. Carousel 2. Die Another Day (contém elementos de "Revolver" e "Radar") 3. Bloody Valentine (Solo Version) 4. Dead To Me 5. Milks and Cookies (contém elementos de "Insincerely Yours" e "Old Habits Die Hard") ---- Act II * Dirty Interlude (contém elementos de "Dirrty", "Get Naked" e "Desnudate") 6. Alphabet Boy 7. Dollhouse (contém elementos de Kiely Rich Remix) 8. Sippy Cup 9. Cake ---- Act III * Bombs Interlude (contém elementos de "Bombs on Monday" William Remix) 10. Bittersweet Tragedy (contém elementos de "Blank Space) 11. Training Wheels 12. Mrs. Potato Head 13. Lies/Tumor de Marina and the Diamonds/Allie X ---- Act IV 14. Mad Hatter 15. Pity Party 16. Soap ---- Encore 17. Play Date 18. Teddy Bear Mudanças nos shows Atrasos * Melanie iniciou show do dia 12 de março, em Miami, 1 hora atrasada. No dia, a cantora tinha comparecido ao evento do Grammy, o que causou tal atraso. Nesta ocasião Training Wheels e Come as You Are não foram performados, e Melanie não realizou a troca de roupa entre os dois blocos. O encore também não ocorreu nesse show. * No dia 27 de março, último show da turnê, em Washington, D.C, no MCI Center, Melanie teve um atraso de 3 horas e não performou Bloody Valentine, o medley-mashup Lies/Tumor e não houve o encore com Play Date e Teddy Bear. Segundo fontes, Melanie estava irritada com as baixas vendas dos ingressos para o show e com uma confusão que teve em seu Twitter. Muitos fãs que estavam presentes no Meet & Greet do dia disseram que Melanie parecia desconfortável. Censuras em Seoul * Devido à questões religiosas, Melanie e sua equipe tiveram que modificar os figurinos e algumas músicas de acordo com as ordens do governo coreano. Melanie teve de usar uma calça por cima dos figurinos dos blocos III e V. O figurino do encore foi modificado por um vestido rosa. Modificações na setlist * Nos shows em São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Lisboa e Londres o cover de Come as You Are (originalmente de Nirvana) foi substituído por um cover de Toxic (de Britney Spears). * Na 2ª fase da turnê (datas extras), somente os shows de Los Angeles e Las Vegas houve o encore com Teddy Bear e Play Date. * Melanie voltou a cantar Toxic, de Britney Spears, na 2ª leg da turnê. Desta vez com os arranjos originais da canção, sem ser acústica, com fez na primeira fase. Modificações no palco thumb|left|Estrutura do palco na 2ª leg Na segunda fase, o palco foi modificado: os blocos formando a palavra "CRY BABY" foram retirados e foi inserido um letreiro escrito "MELANIE MARTINEZ" na parte superior ao telão. Curiosamente, a fonte usada é a mesma usada no design do álbum "Circus" de Britney Spears; Melanie definiu o letreiro como uma forma de homenagear um de seus ídolos favoritos, no caso, Britney. Lista de concertos Datas extras Devido à demanda popular, foram abertas mais 5 datas na turnê: Categoria:Turnês